El Collar
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: este es un final que me gustaría
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos, y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Hola a todos, Los que me conocen saben que yo escribo historias de Sakura, pero escribo esta historia porque tengo tiempo con esta idea, para mi algo así como el final... aunque como dice mi hija, mamá yo creo que no vamos a ver el final... porque, estamos en el mes de Septiembre de 2004, hace un año también en septiembre fue un amigo a Japón y me dijo están pasando los lunes los nuevos capítulos de Inuyasha y están adelantados, ahora un año después mi hija también fue a Japón y me dijo, yo creo que no vamos a ver el final porque todavía están pasando nuevos capítulos... en fin quien sabe cuál sea el final pero yo pensé en este.

ERAS TÚ

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

EL COLLAR

Después de haber reunido la perla de Shicon y de haber enfrentado a innumerables contrincantes, Inuyasha por fin tenía la perla completa en sus manos.

Aome estaba algo lejos de él pues en la batalla, la habían arrojado lejos.

Chipo que ahora ya tenía muchas habilidades la logro detener.

El monje Miroku, Sango, Sechumaru el hermano de Inuyasha y muchos más todos estaban realmente cansados pero satisfechos pues por fin habían derrotado a Naraku, fue una batalla campal, casi todos estaban muy heridos, pero por fin recuperaron la piedra de Shikon.

Pero la piedra no representaba solo el que Inuyasha pudiera decidir qué era lo que quería ser, si un humano o una bestia, a decir verdad toda su vida siempre quiso ser bestia pues en la aldea donde creció, siempre se burlaron de él y se quería convertir en bestia para "asustar a los hombres que siempre se burlaron de él y también darle una lección a las bestias que como su hermano también lo despreciaban por ser mitad hombre"

Siempre quiso adueñarse de la perla de Shikon, porque escucho que con esa perla podía convertirse en lo que él quisiera aunque al estar cerca de la sacerdotisa Kikio sin darse cuenta se enamoró, le hizo ver la vida de otra forma, los hombres no son malos, si hay hombres y mujeres muy malos pero también hay hombres y mujeres muy buenos por los que vale la pena luchar, quizás si se convertía en humano no iba a tener la fuerza que tenía ahora pero ya había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas en las noches que permanecía como humano y la verdad no era tan malo ser humano, pero había que pensar muy bien porque no hace mucho se habían enterado que si se activaba la perla de Shikon, no solo iba a afectar a Inuyasha, sino a todas las bestias y a todos los humanos si Inuyasha desidia ser hombre todas las bestias que tenían apariencia de hombre también se iban a convertir en hombres, pero también si desidia convertirse en bestia todos los hombres se iban a convertir en bestias a decir verdad era algo en lo que se tenía que pensar y no precisamente por lo que quisieran ser sino porque también se enteraron que en poco tiempo la perla se iba a activar sola y si la mayoría de los habitantes del planeta eran tranquilos y vivían en armonía todos se iban a convertir en humanos, pero de predominar el mal se iban a convertir todos en bestias que era eso lo que Naraku quería.

Inuyasha estaba pensando en que hacer ahora que tenía la perla en su poder, era realmente hermosa aunque tenía un color raro.

Aome se acercó a Inuyasha y al tomar la perla esta se tornó en una hermosa perla rozada, era impresionante el poder de Aome aunque ella nunca comprendió muy bien esos poderes, pero ya había llegado el momento de activar la perla.

- Será mejor que regrese de dónde vengo –dijo Kikio

- ¡¿Que dices!? –pregunta con asombro Inuyasha

- Pero... ¿por qué? –dijo Aome

- Llego el momento de usar la perla... ya sea que se conviertan en humanos o bestias... yo ya no puedo existir... la perla me va a quitar la vida que yo he robado... –dijo Kikio

- ¿Pero? –dijo Inuyasha

- Al usar la perla se va a volver a organizar la vida y algunos de nosotros ya no vamos a poder vivir, he disfrutado mucho el volverte a ver Inuyasha, pero nunca estaremos juntos –dijo Kikio acercándose al joven Inuyasha y dándole un beso frente a Aome quien por cierto quería desaparecer de ese lugar

- No te preocupes Aome... cuídalo bien –dijo Kikio

- ¿Entonces yo también voy a desaparecer? –pregunto un niño

Gojaku el hermano de Sango quien sabía a la perfección que él había muerto pero primero lo revivieron con un pedazo de la perla de Shikon y luego al momento de quitarle el fragmento, lo ayudo Sechumaru el hermano de Inuyasha con su espada para revivirlo

- No te preocupes... a ti no te va a pasar nada... porque todavía tienes tu cuerpo... yo en cambio... este cuerpo solo es tierra y agua... ya no siento nada... ni frío... ni calor... ni nada... si es bonito amar... pero también es bonito sentir... yo he ayudado a muchas gentes... pero mi tiempo ya paso... y aunque la persona en la que voy a reencarnar... no es muy hábil... bueno... es de buenos sentimientos y sé que te va a cuidar mucho Inuyasha –dijo kikio

- ¿Pero?... –decían Aome e Inuyasha

- No lo pueden impedir... si ustedes no activan la perla... ella solita se va activar... de cualquier forma yo tengo que regresar a mi origen –sonrío Kikio

Y uniendo sus manos se concentró y su cuerpo se empezó a deshacer y las almas que eran de Aome regresaron por fin a su cuerpo el cual tuvo un brillo particular

- Lo siento Inuyasha... yo no quería que perdieras a Kikio... se lo mucho que ella representa para ti –dijo Aome

- Ve al lado positivo... ahora tienes a Aome y a Kikio en una –dijo el monje Miroku

- Si... tienes razón –dijo sin pensar Inuyasha

- ¡Que dicen!... –grito Aome

- Cálmate... pero ponte a pensar que él tiene razón... en realidad Kikio es parte de ti –dijo Sango

- Pero yo no soy plato de segunda mesa... –grito Aome

- Pero ya no eres plato de segunda mesa... eres el unido plato –dijo el monje Miroku

- ¡¿Que dices!? –reclamaba Aome

- Yo creo que será mejor que dejen esa discusión para después... ahora hay que pensar en que nos vamos a convertir –dijo Sechumaru

- Creo que él tiene razón –dijo Inuyasha

- Entonces te vas a convertir en Bestia –dijo Aome viendo a Inuyasha

Él solo la veía siempre quiso convertirse en bestia, bueno era lo que siempre decía, pero cuando conoció a Kikio su idea cambio y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de querer convertirse en un ser humano y no precisamente por Kikio sino por Aome siempre vio a Kikio como alguien perfecta muy seria, pero amable pero fue la primera mujer que lo vio con amor, le debía mucho, pero Aome... ella era alguien muy especial, demasiado y eso no le gustaba o más bien le encantaba pues a pesar de saber que él estaba enamorado de Kikio ella iba a todos lados con él sin pedir nada a cambio, lo cuidaba con mucho amor, ella representaba mucho en la vida de él y ahora que Kikio ya había vuelto al cuerpo de Aome bueno como dijo el monje Miroku, "dos en una" ahora ya no tenía ningún problema para convertirse en humano y quedarse con Aome pues sabía que ella dijera lo que dijera o hiciera lo que hiciera, sabía que ella lo amaba.

Tanto tiempo que paso solo buscando un sentimiento verdadero, su decisión ya estaba tomada se convertiría en ser humano para poder estar con Aome.

- Quiero convertirme en humano –dijo Inuyasha

Todos se quedaron callados a decir verdad muchos también se querían convertir en humanos, incluido el hermano de Inuyasha, quien también se enamoró de la niña, bueno a estas alturas jovencita que iba con él para todos lados y que lo ayudo en los momentos que estuvo en graves problemas.

- Pero nosotros no queremos ser humanos –dijo Koga

El joven lobo con su novia pues sabía que eran ya muy pocos lobos que quedaban y si decidían convertirse en humanos pues prácticamente representaba la extinción de la especie

- Pero tenemos que decidir por una especie o nos convertimos en humanos o nos convertimos en bestias... pero hay que decidirlo –dijo alguien

- Pero piensa que va a pasar si no existen lobos para el futuro... –dijo Koga el Joven lobo

- Bueno... en mi época... si existen los lobos –dijo Aome

- ¿Y existen muchas bestias? –pregunto Inuyasha pues siempre que iba a la era de Aome bueno pues prácticamente solo veía a los humanos

- No... Ninguna... pero hay muchos animales –dijo Aome

- Eso quiere decir que algunos se convirtieron en Humanos y otros en animales –dijo el monje Miroku

- Creo que sí... –afirmo Aome

- ¿Entonces podremos escoger en que nos queremos convertir? –pregunto Chipo pues él también se quería convertir en humano pues como no tenía a nadie en el mundo y cuando se encontró con Aome también encontró a personas que lo trataron muy bien

- Eso creo –dijo Aome

En realidad se habían dicho tantas cosas que se podían hacer con la piedra pero hasta ese momento era solos suposiciones

- Entonces vamos a pensar que es lo que queremos ser o nos convertimos en animales o en personas pero las bestias van a desaparecer –dijo firme Inuyasha

- Si –contestaron todos

Y así Inuyasha tomo de nuevo la perla y elevándola la piedra grito

- Piedra de Shikon todas las bestias queremos que nos conviertas en los seres que estamos pensando –dijo Inuyasha

Pero no pasó nada

- La piedra no funciona –dijo Inuyasha viéndola

- ¿Cómo que no funciona? –dijo Aome

- Mira –y la vuelve a levantar... pero la piedra no hace nada

- Haber –dijo Aome tomando la piedra

- Piedra de Shikon te pido por favor conviertas a todas las bestias existentes en las personas o animales que quieran ser –dijo Aome levantando la perla

En ese instante la piedra empezó a brillar y fue tan fuerte su resplandor que por un momento todos perdieron la visibilidad, claro la piedra con su poder tenía que alcanzar a todas las bestia que existían en el planeta y fue tal el poder que desplegó que en ese momento también la piedra se desintegro, claro que así se tenía la certeza que ya no iban a volver a existir las bestias y la piedra ya no se iba a usar ni para bien ni para mal, el objetivo por lo que se había creado la perla de Shikon se había cumplido "ya no existían las bestias"

Poco a poco todos fueron recuperando la visibilizad y para sorpresa de todos, la mayoría se habían convertido en humanos, claro también había animales pero todos se sentían felices de la división que ahora existía

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido ahora ya era un humano, estaba feliz, todos veían con gusto en lo que se habían convertido pero de repente se dieron cuenta de algo o más bien que faltaba alguien

- ¿Y Aome?... ¿Dónde está? –gritaba Inuyasha desesperado viendo para todos lados y así todos empezaron su búsqueda

Aome también se había deslumbrado por el resplandor de la piedra y apenas estaba recuperando la visibilidad pero para su sorpresa estaba en el fondo del pozo de su época

- ¿Qué paso? ¿en dónde estoy? ¿Inuyasha? ¿en dónde estás? –se preguntó Aome levantándose

Aome se estaba empezando a desesperar pues aunque no quería aceptarlo estaba de nuevo en su época y por más que intentaba no lograba pasar al otro lado en realidad la perla de Shikon que era la que permitía que viajara entre las dimensiones ya no existía y al organizar a los animales y humanos pues a ella la regreso a su época

Al principio tenía la esperanza de que Inuyasha fuera a buscarla pero los días pasaron e Inuyasha no iba a buscarla

Desde luego que Inuyasha había ido al pozo, después de buscarla por muchos lugares pero por más cosas que hizo tampoco pudo hacer nada, quizás por haberse convertido en humano había perdido la habilidad que tenia de poder pasar por el pozo, lo que fuera estaba realmente deprimido por más cosas que hizo no pudo pasar

Aome se sentía realmente triste iba a la escuela todos los días y aunque sus amigas trataban de animarla era inútil.

Pero algo curioso paso, Joyo el chico que desde un principio estaba tras de ella, empezó de nuevo a platicar con ella, ella en varias ocasiones le dijo que mejor se fijara en otras chicas, que ella no lo merecía, pero él solo sonreía y no decía nada y era porque él sentía que Aome era la persona más importante que iba a conocer en su vida así esperara 20 años, él sabía que Aome era la mujer que quería para esposa.

Era algo muy raro pues él era una persona muy bien parecida y tenía muchos amigos y muchas chicas que querían estar con él, pero desde el primer día que vio a Aome sintió que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para que ella se fijará en él, muchas veces pensaba que era una locura veía que ella estaba muy distraída y también veía que desde que iban en secundaria ella estaba enamorada de alguien.

Bien no sabía quién era... pero él solo se limitó a esperar sabía que había un lazo muy especial entre él y Aome, que nadie podría romper, él mismo no se explicaba que era así que solo se limitó a esperar

Al empezar a ver a Aome tan deprimida él de nuevo se empezó a acercar a ella, se sentía mal viéndola triste así que empezó de nuevo a platicar con ella para tratar de animarla, sabía que había muchos secretos en su vida pero eso a él no le importaba, por el momento su mayor prioridad era reanimarla quizás la estaba reanimando para otro, como ya le había pasado en otras ocasiones, pero eso a él tampoco le importaba.

Así Aome empezó a sentir cierta ternura hacía Joyo ya se había resignado, ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que regreso y por más cosas que hacía no pasaba nada todo su mundo había regresado a la normalidad.

Aome ya salía seguido con Joyo se habían convertido en más que buenos amigos desde luego que sus amigas estaban felices, como siempre decían "hacen una bonita pareja"

Un domingo Aome estaba haciendo una tarea y por más cosas que hacía no entendía un problema de matemáticas que tenía así que fue a visitar a Joyo, estaba vestido con una playera tipo deportiva así que se veía su cuello, se veía muy bien sin vestir el uniforme pero para sorpresa de Aome tenía puesto un collar muy conocido por ella.

- ¿Y ese collar? –pregunto Aome sorprendida

- Es un recuerdo de familia... aunque no sé porque no me lo puedo quitar – dijo Joyo

- ¿No te lo puedes quitar? –pregunto mucho muy sorprendida Aome

- No... Mira... cuando intentó quitármelo... bueno brilla y no me lo puedo quitar –dijo Joyo tomando el collar para tratar de quitárselo pero brillo y ya no pudo hacer nada

- Pero... si ese collar lo tenía Inuyasha... era de él –dijo sorprendía Aome

- ¿Cómo sabes cómo se llamaba uno de mis antepasados? –pregunto sorprendido Joyo

- ¿INUYASHA ES TU ANTEPASADO? –grito Aome

- Si... ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? –pregunto el joven

- Primero platícame por que traes tú el collar –dijo Aome

- Bueno... hace mucho tiempo existía una perla... creo que se llamaba de Shikon... mi antepasado se dedicó a buscarla junto con una chica... él tenía este collar... pero el día que activaron la perla... esta joven desapareció... por más que la busco nunca la encontró... en un principio se dejó morir... él ya no quería saber nada de la vida... creo que había tenido un amor primero... que no pudo ser... pero después conoció a esta chica y también se enamoró de ella, en un principio no la quería aceptar... pero como era una chica muy dulce... bueno se enamoró de ella... pero cuando desapareció ya no quería vivir... los dos únicos amores que tuvo en su vida... lo abandonaron... pero una joven del pueblo no permitió que se dejara morir... le llevaba comida... y lo cuidaba... creo que una anciana llamada Kaede le dijo que no podía dejarse morir... que ella estaba bien en donde estuviera... que en realidad esa chica era una reencarnación de su hermana Kikio y que si ella había reencarnado... quizás él también lo haría... pero que tenía que casarse y tener hijos para poder reencarnar... así que decidió casarse con la joven que le había ayudado... y de ese matrimonio nació un hijo... pero nunca se olvidó de esa joven que le dio su corazón... el collar bueno nunca se lo quiso quitar... era un recuerdo de ella y lo tubo hasta que murió... pero antes de morir dijo que ese collar lo tendría que llevar los hombres de sus familias hasta que se casaran... y dárselos a sus hijos para que así ese collar los ayudara a encontrar a la persona amada... y ha pasado de generación en generación desde entonces... a mí me lo pusieron cuando tenía como 5 años... y desde entonces lo tengo... y no me lo puedo quitar hasta que encuentre a la persona amada... y aunque todo esto suene ilógico... bueno cuando me entere que en tu templo vendían llaveros como la perla de Shikon... pues pensé que quizás esa era una señal... quizás pienses que son puras tonterías... pero como es una reliquia de la familia... lo uso... y tengo la esperanza que algún día encuentre a esa persona especial... y la verdad me gustaría que fueras tu... bueno... aunque quien se fijaría en una chica como tú... –dijo al último sir pensar, la verdad no supo porque lo dijo

- ABAJO INUYASHA –grito Aome al escuchar lo que tantas veces le dijo Inuyasha y Joyo al suelo fue a dar

- TE HE DICHO CIENTOS DE VECES QUE NO ME HAGAS ESO –grito Joyo los dos se quedaron viendo

- ¡¿Inuyasha?! –dijo sorprendida Aome

- ¿Eres tu Aome? –pregunto más sorprendido Joyo

- Si... –dijo Aome sorprendida

- No lo puedo creer... la anciana Kaede tenía razón... yo también reencarne –dijo el joven abrazando muy fuerte a Aome

- ¿Eres tu Inuyasha? –dijo Aome

- Si... soy yo... por fin te encontré –sonrío el joven abrazando más fuerte a Aome

- Inuyasha pensé que ya no te iba a volver a ver –sonrío tiernamente Aome correspondiendo el abrazo

Y los dos unieron sus rostros dándose el más dulce beso que por años quisieron darse ninguno de los dos sabe por qué paso lo que paso pero qué bueno que estaban juntos de nuevo

El tiempo paso... y como casualidad, también se encontraron a la anciana Kaede y con su nieto Chipo, y a una pareja de novios que se fue a casar al templo de Aome que resultaron ser el monje Miroku y Sango, y a muchos más de sus amigos, que también al igual que Kikio habían reencarnado.

Desde luego que Inuyasha/Joyo no lo pensó dos veces y le pidió matrimonio a Aome, eran siglos por los que la había buscado y ahora que la había encontrado no la iba a dejar ir

Y así con la boda de Inuyasha y Aome termina esta historia.

FIN.

Espero les haya gustado esta historia y algún día poder ver en que termina la historia original, dejen reviws gracias por leer mis historias

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada el 3 de enero del 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
